El cielo está llorando
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Neji salió a una misión, han pasado dos meses, Hinata mira al cielo y recuerda su infancia sin imaginarse que alguien la observa. One-shot. NejixHina es amor.
1. Lluvia

Uno más para Nejihina, espero que les guste.

Soy más dada a escribir fics cortos, humm.. Los reviews son amor, así que recuerden cualquier crítica o comentario será bienvenido n_n

Disclaimer: Shino, Kiba, Hinata y Neji no son mios, ustedes ya saben a quien pertenecen (:

* * *

**x.x.x El cielo está llorando x.x.x**

Los meses pasaron tan lentamente, era como si el tiempo, perezoso y desanimado, no deseara avanzar, y es que parecía también como si quisiera hacerle la vida imposible a Hinata Hyuga, quien deseaba con verdadero anhelo que llegase el día en que Neji volviera, el ver a su querido primo le causaba ilusión, así como escuchar aquella voz grave que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, además de sentir en ella la intensa mirada perlada del chico. Lo extrañaba.

Era de saberse que no había nadie que llegara a contradecir las órdenes de la vieja Hokage, bueno, casi nadie, a excepción de un chico rubio hiperactivo que llevaba el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. A diferencia de Neji, que siempre había sido un chico serio, responsable, que se tomaba las cosas con la gravedad bien medida, y jamás se le había visto remilgar por alguna orden de Tsunade, o al menos así fue, hasta aquél día, en que supo que tendría que partir con su equipo a una misión que bien podría durar tres días o incluso tres meses.

Hinata pudo descifrar en la mirada que le lanzó su primo, que no quería asistir a esa misión, tenía un motivo realmente importante para no querer hacerlo y es que, había ocurrido un suceso sin predicción que le hacía querer mantenerse cerca de la chica de ojos perlados: Un beso. No quería alejarse de ella, sin embargo, la mirada severa de Tsunade había ganado la partida.

Era lo menos que se podía esperar, después de todo, una orden era una orden, y para Neji, cumplir la misión asignada por la Hokage era demostrar su alto nivel como ninja.

Hinata le vio partir. Momentos antes este exponía una mueca desconforme respecto a aquella misión, Lee y Gai-sensei no ayudaban a disipar aquella mueca si no que incluso parecía haberse enmarcado mucho más en el rostro de varoniles facciones del Hyuga al escuchar cada frase optimista y alentadora. Sin embargo, luego de un 'cuidate', por parte de Hinata como despedida, el equipo partió con la intensión de cumplir al pie de la letra las ordenes de la Hokage.

Ese día se cumplirían dos meses, dos largos meses desde la partida de Neji, y Hinata se llenaba la cabeza de preguntas cada día, preocupada si estaría bien, si tendría hambre y en qué condiciones estaría viviendo, incluso Shino y Kiba ya notaban cierta ausencia de atención de Hinata cada vez que ellos salían de la Aldea de Konoha, como equipo, a cumplir sus deberes como Ninjas, y es que Hinata era muy mala para disimular que algo le preocupaba.

Aun así era increíble que nadie supiese que era lo que le mantenía tan ausente. Sus esperanzas de volver de una misión y encontrarse a Neji en la entrada del dojo de la mansión Hyuga, mirándola con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona, desaparecían poco a poco.

-Hinata… ¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí?- La voz de Kiba mirándole con extrañeza y agitando su mano frente al rostro de la joven le hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh? S…si- Asintió apenada, no tenía idea de que era lo que habían estado hablando Shino y Kiba en todo aquél tiempo en que se mantuvo ausente, como ya en muchas ocasiones últimamente.

-Decía que creo que suspenderemos el entrenamiento por el día de hoy, Akamaru no puede hacer la nueva técnica con esta lluvia- Kiba elevó la mano al cielo, esta, por consecuente, comenzó a ser recorrida por las gotas de lluvia que caían directamente sobre su palma.

Shino y Hinata asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Se mantenían refugiados de la lluvia bajo un árbol de gran copa que evitaba que se mojaran. La lluvia los había tomado desprevenidos, pues al principio del día parecía que haría un cielo estupendamente despejado durante todo el transcurso de este, cosa que no resultó así.

-Por mi está bien, aunque yo no tengo problema con entrenar en la lluvia, que lástima que Akamaru se imposibilite con unas cuantas gotas de agua- Dijo Shino con aquella postura indiferente y enigmática tan familiar de él, pero con cierto tono usado de vez en cuando que llevaba impregnada la intensión de hacer rabiar a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Preguntó Kiba dando un par de zancadas y mostrando su puño amenazante mientras Akamaru lanzaba un ladrido.

-Lo que piensas- Respondió guardando las manos en los bolsillos, sin inmutarse.

Hinata rió, sus compañeros de equipo lograban levantarle el ánimo sin que lo supieran siquiera.

-Chicos, deténganse, no hay porqué discutir, esperemos que mañana sea un mejor día, para de esa manera poder entrenar ¿Quieren? Estoy ansiosa por ver la nueva técnica de Akamaru-Se agachó y acarició la cabeza del canino para después ponerse de pie.

-Bien, entonces creo que nos vemos mañana, Akamaru y yo iremos por algo de comer, seguro que nos encontramos a Naruto en el local ¿No vienen?- Preguntó Kiba llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza en un gesto natural.

Shino asintió y dio un par de pasos al frente, sin embargo Hinata no se movió de su lugar.

-Prefiero ir a comer a casa- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Mejor los veré mañana-.

-¿Estás segura? Quizá veas a Naruto…- Kiba insistió.

-Segura- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Vale, nos veremos mañana entonces, hasta pronto Hinata- Los chicos se despidieron, Kiba no quería retrasar la hora de comida ni un minuto más, tenía un apetito bastante parecido al de Uzumaki, y Akamaru no quería darse un baño con la lluvia por lo que agilizaron su despedida.

La peliazul se mantuvo con la mirada fija en sus amigos hasta que se perdieron de vista, cosa que no tardó demasiado pues los dos eran ninjas bastante hábiles cuando de rapidez se hablaba. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de irse a casa todavía, caminó hasta salir de la protección del árbol y elevó su rostro hacia el cielo, unas cuantas gotas le golpearon suavemente en la frente provocando que la chica parpadeara un par de veces de manera divertida, y poco a poco su cabello fue humedeciéndose hasta caer sobre su espalda empapado.

Aquella acción le trajo recuerdos de su infancia.

Estaba en la misma posición, mirando al cielo, con el cabello más corto y una mirada curiosa, quería saber porqué llovía, no lo comprendía, incluso tenía la creencia de que el cielo lloraba y si alguien tan grande e inmenso era capaz de llorar, se preguntaba porque su padre no veía correcto que ella lo hiciera.

-Hinata-sama- Le llamó Neji cubriéndose de la lluvia bajo el techo de la mansión, por el pasillo que llevaba al Dojo. –Vas a resfriarte. Entra-

-No es agua, Neji-niisan- Fue lo primero que ella dijo como respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Él, con mirada expectante, la observó sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

-Son lágrimas- La joven, en esos tiempos una niña, volvió a elevar la mirada al cielo, parpadeando en varias ocasiones seguidas al recibir el impacto de las gotas en su rostro.

-¿Cómo que lágrimas?- Salió del Dojo y avanzó hacia ella, poco a poco el cabello del chico comenzó a humedecerse y por su rostro algunas gotas de agua trazaban un camino.

-El cielo, está llorando- Ella le miró con expresión preocupada, quería saber por qué el cielo lloraba, ¿Acaso estaba triste?

-El cielo está llorando- Murmuró para sí misma. Los recuerdos que tenía de él era lo que evitaba que la exasperación por no mirarle a diario le consumiera poco a poco y terminara por volverse demente.

-Pronto se cansará de llorar-

Aquella voz masculina le hizo estremecerse, encendiéndole los sentidos por completo, se giró hacia él y acortó la distancia que los separaba para ir a abrazarlo sin importar que los dos estuviesen empapados, con ímpetu, cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Neji. Pronto sintió como los brazos, fuertes y protectores del chico le rodearon aquella estrecha cintura en un cálido gesto.

-Hinata-sama- Que si él había extrañado algo de Konoha en aquella misión era aquel aroma a jazmín que despedía el cabello lacio de Hinata, además de su blanca piel tan suave como el terciopelo y sentirla en sus brazos.

-Dos meses, Nii-san, fueron dos meses- Exclamó ella con cierto tono de reproche, pero al mismo tiempo con alegría pues Neji ya estaba de regreso, ahí junto a ella, envolviéndole con su esencia y su protección, disfrutando de su presencia.

-Los conté- mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa burlona y algo sarcástica.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?- Preguntó apenas separando su rostro del cuerpo de Neji, elevando la mirada para recorrer una vez más las facciones perfectas de este, estaba tan cerca, que la respiración de este acariciaba su frente, húmeda por la lluvia.

-Llegué a casa y me dijeron que estabas entrenando con tu equipo. Siempre entrenan aquí- Explicó él, apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hinata.

-Ya veo… ¿Y… cual fue el veredicto de la misión?- Curiosa, esperaba obtener una respuesta positiva.

-¿Enserio necesito decirlo?- Ladeó el rostro y enarcó una ceja como si se ofendiera por las palabras de la chica.

-No- Respondió negando suavemente, e iba a preguntar muchas cosas más, quería saberlo todo de aquél viaje, lo que sucedió en aquél tiempo con Neji, todo, sin embargo, él le tomó del mentón y logró silenciarla con un dulce beso.

Los detalles podrían esperar un poco más.


	2. Miradas

Hola. Pues entré aun reto de livejournal donde debo escribir pequeños capítulos con recuerdos o sucesos, o cualquier cosa *-* de preferencia pequeña y ¿Adivinen quienes me han inspirado? así es. Nejihina, así que aquí va un 'seguimiento'de "el cielo está llorando" serán varios 'capitulos' los que subiré poco a poco, en total serían 10, pero en sí serían cortitos. En fin, espero que esto les guste. Un besote y gracias por los reviews, no olviden dejar su comentario y yo responderé con todo gusto cualquier duda.

Disclaimer, los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sentados frente a frente en la mansión Hyuuga, no podían evitar lanzarse miradas de vez en cuando, Hinata, la hija de Hiashi por demás noble, había notado como un sentimiento extraño crecía irremediablemente hacia su primo, curiosidad, afecto, cariño, eran sentimientos entremezclados como si de una gran telaraña se trataran, pero no podía ver nada tras esa mirada blanca de Neji, como si de niebla se tratara, ocultaba de manera excelente sus pensamientos, ella no podía leerlos, Neji-niisan siempre había sido un misterio.

Neji no la miraba tan seguido, se concentraba en tomar sus alimentos, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, más bien tenso para la Hyuga, pero el parecía estar tan tranquilo como siempre, apacible, indescifrable también. Solo el tic-tac del reloj y el sonido de los cubiertos se escuchaban dentro de esa habitación, estaban solos.

Hinata aun miraba con detenimiento a Neji quien no movía su mirada de los alimentos. Vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquellos viejos tiempos en los que, simplemente él la odiaba, por lo que había sucedido con su padre, por lo que sucedió con él mismo, y lo sabía, sabía de antemano que había sido todo injusto.

-Neji-niisan- Musitó de manera suave, exhalando despacio un poco de aire.

Al instante, el muchacho elevó una ceja y la miró -¿mmm?- Apenas emitió un sonido de respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas, cuando las cosas entre los dos no iban nada bien?- Preguntó bajando la mirada un poco y jugando con los cubiertos.

Neji movió su cabeza, mirándola ahora fijamente. Y de nuevo aquellos ojos que ocultaban lo que sentía como si de neblina se trataran no la dejaron adivinar que era lo que respondería. -¿A que viene eso?-.

-Es solo que me pongo a pensar, desperdiciamos mucho tiempo… imagina todo lo que pudo haber…- pudieron haberse llevado mejor, pudieron haber convivido más, Neji pudo ser el entrenador de Hinata.

-Hinata-sama- La interrumpió, le tomó de la mano y Hinata se estremeció. Era imposible describir todo lo que sentía cuando él hacía eso de manera tan repentina, su corazón se aceleraba, la sangre le hervía. –El tiempo, es lo de menos- y en su rostro, se dibujó una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

Hinata finalmente pudo ver como se disipaba aquella niebla que cubría a Neji, él se acercó y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la Hyuga. –Ahora, come, ya habrá tiempo para hablar-.


	3. Mientras dormías

Bueno aquí la tercera parte del reto. Tiene que llevar algo con la palabra 'nieve' o referente a la 'nieve'. Espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: los personajes, no son míos. ya saben a quien pertenecen. Besos.

* * *

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Mientras Dormías**

Su piel era sumamente blanca, era encantadora y se veía por demás hermosa, así la veía, quizá era pecado, probablemente estaba haciendo mal, pero es que no había tentación más poderosa que la dulce e inocente Hinata, o probablemente ella sabía que lo tentaba y sabía que Neji no iba a poder evitar mirarla porque su belleza era sublime.

Y dormida, así cómo estaba en ese momento, recostada sobre uno de sus costados, dormida en el sofá, mostrando sus curvas bajo aquél blusón con un libro frente a su rostro, cansada de haber leído y estudiado tanto, se veía como una escultura del mejor de los artistas. Pero lo que más le fascinaba, lo que en verdad podía volverle loco, era aquella piel, tan blanca como la nieve y tan suave como el terciopelo.

Hinata usaba uno de sus brazos como almohada mientras se abrazaba con el otro y él no podía evitar observarla, había entrado a buscarla a la sala y la encontró plácidamente dormida ¿Qué debía hacer? Se le ocurrían muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas era buena idea, todas eran perversas y no podía llevar a cabo ninguna porque ella era Hinata-sama.

Y sabía que se volvería loco si seguía en aquél lugar con ella dormida, pero es que no había notado lo agradable que era verla dormir. Se acercó en silencio, como todo Chunnin, sin hacer un solo ruido y se posó de rodillas frente al sillón donde la Hyuga dormía.

Apartó un mechón del rostro de la chica, continuaba observándola. Que imploraba a los Hokages muertos para que Hiashi no entrara en ese momento, porque seguramente malinterpretaría esa escena. Sin embargo, no estaría tan 'mal interpretada' después de todo. Neji torció los labios y lentamente se acercó para besar con suavidad uno de los hombros descubiertos de Hinata, era indescriptible decir cuan encantador era sentir su piel aterciopelada rosando contra sus labios.

Cerró los ojos y se alejó unos milímetros.

-¿Nii-san?- Apenas abrió un poco los ojos, ella aun algo adormecida, la dulce voz de la chica llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Hinata-sama- Parpadeó rápidamente y se alejó. Pero ella le detuvo del brazo.

-Está bien, nii-san- Se movió apenas para darle un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

-Descansa. Hinata-sama-.


End file.
